


A Thing Called Love

by MissTambourineWoman



Category: MiddleSchoolRomance
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26703043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTambourineWoman/pseuds/MissTambourineWoman
Summary: Though the ups and downs of preschool and beyond, Lennon and Arabella have been together through everything. Until there first middle school party. What will happen to a few of 13 year old's who join in on a game of spin the bottle?





	A Thing Called Love

**Author's Note:**

> The first few chapters are bit dodgey at the beginning and poorly written but get better after.

Today's gonna be great. Lennon went downstairs to the kitchen to get a drink when Lennon heard his mom. "what do you mean he's on trial, he has to work." Aurora sighed awfully loud. Lennon sighed too. "Mom who was that?" "Nobody, somebody from work." Aurora retorted. Lennon's mother didn't like being questioned. She has her reasons as she is a lawyer. "What are you doing up anyway?" Aurora asked. "I was thirsty." Lennon answered. There was this awkward silence between them until Winston broke the silence by getting coffee. Lennon and his mom didn't have the best relationship seeing as she was constantly working. " What's with the silence?" Winston gruffly said. "Nothing" Lennon shyly said. "I'm going to work" Aurora huffed. She walked the way most lawyers walk. Like they got a stick up there arse. "I'm gonna get ready for school." Lennon said. "Ok buddy." Winston was the most supportive person in Little Lennon's life besides Arabella. Arabella was his best friend since they were 3. As Lennon left the kitchen, his dad spilled hot coffee on himself. "God Dammit" Winston screeched. Lennon traipsed up the stairs, to his room. His door was so unique unlike normal teenage boy doors. It had music notes and oldies song groups on it unlike his older brother Harrison, who was into all things girl supermodels and playboy. He was kinda creepy. Good thing the hall was long. Lennon's room on one end. Harrison's on the other. Once Lennon got in his room it was light and airy with posters of the Beatles, Elton John, ELO, Classical music sheets. With his bed on the farthest wall from the door. He was always into music since his dad bought him first record player. He had an entire closet dedicated to different records from The Beatles to Ed Sherran and Harry Styles. As Lennon got into his clothes he picked up his comb and brushed it aside. As Lennon said to himself "I wish I was born in the 60's." Lennon sighed. Lennon was obsessed with the Beatles. His favorite was John Lennon. Which is where his first name came from. When Lennon was done getting ready he waltzed down the stairs in a Bohemian Rhapsody t-shirt and blue jeans. Lennon announced " How do I look." Harrison spoke up and said " You look like a fag." Lennon retorted "Well at least I don't look like a dick." Winston sternly said " Lennon language, Harrison go get dressed." And with one last final huff Harrison left the kitchen. "Why does he have to be mom's favorite?" Lennon questioned. "I'm not sure son, but that's ok your my favorite." "Thanks, I'm gonna got to the bus stop." Lennon announced. "Remember your sweatshirt." as Winston threw Lennon his bright blue David Bowie sweatshirt. "Bye, Dad." Lennon shouted while walking out the door. "Bye Lenny." Harrison mockingly said. When Lennon walked out the door he was greeted by Arabella and Hugh. Hugh announced " My parents got me an iPhone 8 plus." "I want one." Lennon protested. "It was for my birthday, I am officially 14 lads and lassies." Hugh proudly stated. "Why do you talk like your from across the pond." Arabella said. "I don't know, I heard my uncle Desmond say it." Hugh said. "The weird uncle who worked at Harrods." Lennon questioned. "Yeah that one." Once we made it to the bus stop. The bus came up and let us on. We paid, the transit bus was the only way to school. "How are you Lennon." The bus driver asked "Fine, Halley how about you." "Just fine Laila finally crawled." "Good." The rest of the time it was silent. Unless a new person came on. On the bus Halley usually would play some oldies music quietly. Your technically not supposed to use the radio on the bus. But Halley loved when music played. At one stop Homer, a guy who used to work at the plant got on. He lost his job a few years ago. Now he kinda goes from bus to bus. When they got off the bus. The school they went to was called Thomas Edison Middle School. It was on the bad side of town. So it had be locked at night, so people wouldn't sneak in. Once you got to the gate you would swipe your I.D badge to get in. Once it opens there was files of students and teachers everywhere. Inside the school, it was big middle school unlike any other middle school. There was wall to wall lockers. With a classroom between every 25 lockers. When Lennon went to his locker, Henry came over "Hey, Lenny would you like to go to a party tomorrow night?" "Can you please stop calling me Lenny, it's annoying." Lennon annoyingly responded. "Are you coming or what?" "yeah." Lennon was obviously annoyed. After he answered Henry, he left. Henry was one of those people who annoyed you but you were still friends. The bell had finally rang at 8:30, which meant Lennon had to go to English then Math and then Music. Which Music was his favorite subject. Mrs. Kane always played the best music out of any music teacher. While walking down the hallway. Lennon made his way past the girls bathroom when he heard crying. The crying was Arabella. "Arabella what's wrong?" "Nothing." "You know you can tell me anything." "Fine, Kelly told me that Jason the boy I like, would ask me to the dance next week," She paused to catch her breath. "But that I had to ask, so I did, but all he was laugh in my face and say no." as she said that more tears came rushing down her face. Lennon then sat next to her and he wiped her tears. Then she nuzzled his shoulder. This is one of those great things about there friendship. They composed themselves. Then, headed off to class. "Bye Little Lennon." Arabella said childishly. "Stop calling me that, but bye Bella." Once he got to English Mrs. Calico wrote him a tardy slip. "Late again Mr Rigby." Mrs. Calico said irritated "Sorry I'm late." "Please take out your Pride and Prejudice books and to the last page we left off at." Lennon always great at English, Music and History but not math. He has dyscalculia which his father also has. His father also has dyslexia. Which is why his father is always home, it's difficult to get a job when you have dyslexia. So he works part time as a cleaner. Everyone in the classroom took turns reading the book aloud. The entire time Lennon was daydreaming. His turn came around. "Mr Rigby your turn." "Oh Okay." He got up and started to read. once he was done the bell rang. "That's all for today for homework id like you to infer and write a two page essay on what we just read." Everyone in the class groaned. Which is expected but they are the ones who chose to take advanced English. The classes Lennon chose were all advanced except Math. Soon Lennon was in math. Now Mrs. McKenzie knew that he was going to be difficult to teach. So she came up with a system, she set up time after for him to come get help with his homework. "Welcome class I would like for you to open your textbooks to page 98 and write down the questions in your notebook." Ms. McKenzie announced in a mousy tone. And soon another class came went. Then it was time for Music. Lennon's favorite class and teacher. Once he went in she blared The Monkees. "HELLO CLASS PLEASE HAVE A SEAT ANYWHERE YOU FANCY." Mrs. Kane yelled in her thick Liverpool accent. Once everyone was seated on an ottoman pouf. She turned it down. Please go and pick an instrument, any instrument. Lennon picked the drums, he played a little bit of the drums he had some at his house. Once everyone settled into there seats. Mrs. Kane announced today we will be learning to play the song Killer Queen by Queen. Everyone except Lennon and Arabella groaned. "Can't we play Truth Hurts by Lizzo." "No we may not play that rubbish." Mrs. Kane huffed. Once everything settled she played the song. Lennon was doing amazing. Arabella was to but she was playing the Fender Bass. Once the song ended she dismissed the class and they went to lunch. Everyone had pizza, oranges and milk. Lennon, Arabella, Hugh and Percy sat at the table they always sit at. They talked about the music they liked. And if there was any music the other person should listen to then they'd suggest something. Once lunch ended Lennon and Percy headed to history. While Hugh and Arabella headed to Math. Arabella and Hugh traipsed down the hall to Math. Lennon and Percy did the same. Once you get into the History class the ambiance is very boring and sleepy. Lennon likes History because he gets transported to different era's without leaving his seat. He especially liked when Ms. Lizzy talked about the different kinds of music in each era. Once the class ended. Everyone sighed in relief. Everyone filed out of the classroom and to there lockers. When the principals voice rang out "Hello everyone, I would like to inform you that every student will be subjects to a breathalyzer test as there have been reports of booze being snuck in by students. That is all and enjoy your weekend." The intercom then cut out. Then everyone was standing there puzzled as to why students would sneak in booze. Once everyone got there stuff and stepped out everyone's test came out clean except Kelly and Stacey's. So, there were given a 2 month in-school suspension. Once Lennon and the gang left the school they waltzed towards there bus stop. When all of the sudden they heard screaming and yelling. When they came to the scene there was Paul McCartney asleep on a park bench. Once he woke up everyone had left. And as they went to there bus stop. Paul came to the stop too. Lennon and his friends tried there hardest to contain there excitement. Then out of nowhere Percy started singing very hoarsely Paul's song Who Cares. Paul politely said "please stop singing I don't want to get caught." "Oh, sorry" Percy said sheepishly. Once the bus came everyone got on. Paul got on last. They sat in there seats. Arabella whispered to Lennon "How have you not started singing or screaming, your idol is exactly 5 feet away from you" "I don't want to do thing stupid and I'm also wondering what he's doing on public transport." Lennon whispered back "If you don't something I will." Hugh said "No, please don't" Lennon protested. "Lennon your such a wuss." Hugh announced. "Can you please quiet down, he might hear." "Lennon why don't you go talk to him, he won't bite." Hugh yelled. Soon Paul was behind them and spoke "Hi, how are you, I heard you've heard of my music." Lennon turned around and sat there with very wide eyes. "Well say something you twit." Hugh said as he smacked the back of Lennon's head. "Uhh hi im good." Lennon said these words with a shaky voice. "I see you like Bowie." "Yeah, his music is great." He gulped as he uttered these word. Soon the whole bus stopped to listen. "Do you want an autograph or photo?" "Uhh" Lennon didn't finish the sentence. "He would like an autograph." Arabella said "Ok." Arabella got out pen and paper. Paul signed it. They talked some. And Lennon finally plucked up the courage to say words. Once there stop came Paul bid them adieu. Lennon and Arabella walked to Lennon's house. Hugh went to his house. Percy to his. Once Lennon opened the door. His dad greeted him with big smile and hug. "How was your day son." "My day was amazing." Lennon replied. "Hi, Mr. Rigby, Lennon met Paul McCartney." "How What." "He said he was sightseeing since he had some time off he visited places in Mississippi." Arabella replied. "wow that's amazing. well you guys go on and scurry to Lennon's room." Lennon and Arabella raced to Lennon's room. But not without Harrison saying "Heard you took a breathalyzer test. did you test positive?" "No" Arabella protested. Arabella had no problem putting Harrison in his place. They did there homework, then watched Rocketman for the 67th time this week. Then they fell asleep. Lennon's father remembered though to call Arabella's parents telling them she'd stay the night.


End file.
